


Soft feelings

by duskyblossom



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, idk what this is i wrote it two months ago, it's very fluffy though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duskyblossom/pseuds/duskyblossom
Summary: A short story based on Lili's poem, 'Sheets and Video Games'.





	Soft feelings

I lay in sheets that were yours.

Fresh white linen from the tumble dryer.

I watched as you played a video game.

I didn't know what it was but you liked it. You were intrigued, your eyes were filled with anticipation.

I watched you. Your smile at success and frown at failure. Your parted lips in awe.

I saw every breath you took and I wanted to breathe them with you.

You completed a level and smiled in triumph at me. I smiled back and pleaded you to come lay with me.

You teased me and I giggled.

You slid your hands under your sheets.

I felt your fingertips trail their way up my every curve and I smirked. I wanted you next to me.

I pouted and pleaded until you kissed me on the cheek and agreed. 

You wound up in those sheets with me.

I snuggled into your side as you kissed my neck ever so softly. I ran my fingers through your locks, soft and silky as always.

I lifted my head to face you and got lost in your eyes.

They were no longer filled with anticipation, but with a fierceness. A passion that was not for the forgotten game, but for only me.

So we got lost in each other again.

And god, if I could I would be lost in you for all of eternity.


End file.
